


Momentos

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: X-Men: First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños momentos que, para Charles, marcan su relación con Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Spoilers de la película (aunque ya todos sabemos lo que pasa, no es así?) Igual creo que es una tontería muy grande, pero es lo que pasa cuando una escucha en bucle todo el día el tema de la película (que se llama _Love love_ , de Take That, y desde mi punto de vista está expresamente escrita para Charles y Erik. Es que esto es la cosa más obvia del mundo.)  
> Y ahem. Tengo memoria de pez, así que los diálogos/escenas pueden tener errores *se esconde*  
> 

I

 

La primera vez que se encuentran es un choque. Charles no ha sentido nunca antes una mente tan poderosa como la de Erik, tan compleja y a la vez tan desgarrada, llena de ira y dolor y a la vez tan cálida que la siente en carne viva; una mente hermosa como una copa de cristal cuarteado, que podría romperse en cualquier momento y aún así se mantiene en pie.

Pero a pesar de todo no sabe en realidad qué lo lleva a saltar por la borda tras él; es un acto impulsivo, casi tonto, pues no piensa que antes que salvarlo bien podría ahogarse el también, pero hay algo dentro de sí que grita al compás que el dolor de Erik y que se niega a perderlo, que Charles no puede resistir.

Más tarde, cuando le cuente a Raven, esta reirá con suavidad y, como un mal chiste, le llamará _magnetismo_ , bromeando hasta conseguir que sonría, pero Charles sabrá que ese momento bajo el agua, con sus brazos y su mente alrededor de Eric, cuando no existía nada más, se ha sentido como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que caen por fin en su debido lugar.

 _No estas sólo, Erik. Yo estoy aquí._

 

 _  
_

II

 

Cuando llegan al cuartel, Charles no tiene siquiera que molestarse en leer su mente para saber a dónde se dirige. Puede imaginarlo entrando a la oficina a robar el archivo y saliendo a grandes zancadas en busca de una venganza que ha esperado por lo que parece una eternidad.  
Por eso lo espera a la puerta, dispuesto a jugarse el todo por lo que ha visto en su mente antes, por la soledad y por el dolor, por un poco de esperanza.

-No voy a detenerte.- Le dice y es la verdad, pues no hay nada que le pueda exigir, pero sabe que Erik tomará la decisión correcta.  
Implica todo en la oferta, un sitio al cual pertenecer, una familia, el apoyo que siempre ha deseado, y confía en que baste para que Erik se quede.

(No le dice, en cambio, que el _desea_ que se quede. Que es único y que lo intriga y que quiere aprender cada detalle sobre él, no con sus poderes sino poco a poco, como lo hacen todos los humanos. No lo dice porque es demasiado pronto y no es otra cosa que un deseo puramente egoísta, algo en lo que Charles se niega a caer.)

-¿Qué sabes sobre mi?-Pregunta Erik entonces y Charles sonríe, soltando el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, pues la pelea está ganada.

-Todo.

 

 

III

 

La búsqueda de otros mutantes avanza mejor de lo que ninguno se atreviese a esperar. Charles no deja de sentirse fascinado cada vez que se conecta a Cerebro, pues es un científico después de todo, por su nuevo alcance y todas las mentes que de esa forma alcanza a tocar.

Entrando a Cerebro todo es claro; puede ver las mentes de los mutantes brillando como estrellas en la noche, destellos de esperanza que resplandecen cada uno con su propio ritmo y color, pero el resto de personas no le es menos fascinante. Charles toca cada mente casi con reverencia, con toda curiosidad, y a menudo desearía ser capaz de mostrarle a los demás _(a Erik)_ el mundo que ve, la intrínseca bondad que encuentra en la humanidad.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar que su mente vuelva una y otra vez a Erik, que reluce como una nova entre los demás. Y cada vez que se quita el casco y lo encuentra a su lado, listo para la siguiente búsqueda, sabe que en él es donde radica su mayor esperanza.

 

 

IV

 

Los días de entrenamiento en la mansión se les escapan como agua entre los dedos y a menudo Charles se encuentra deseando que eso sucediera de otra forma, no con una guerra a punto de estallar y el tiempo contado, donde los chicos no pueden ser chicos y tienen apenas días para convertirse en adultos, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ello.

A pesar de todo, de los entrenamientos a marchas forzadas y el tiempo que pasan planeando estrategias, Charles encuentra tiempo para Erik. Pasan tardes enteras jugando ajedrez y, si bien han llegado a conocerse casi por completo en el tiempo que han pasado juntos, Charles aprende más de él en esos momentos que en el tiempo anterior, en pequeños detalles que se deslizan como al descuido en la conversación; Erik es un jugador hábil, casi agresivo, y siempre tiene una respuesta afilada en la punta de la legua, pero aún en medio de las bromas y los debates filosóficos Charles puede verlo relajarse poco a poco a su lado, olvidando por momentos la rabia que lo llena y eso es algo que cuenta como una victoria cada vez.

(Y no puede evitar que le dé un vuelco el corazón durante aquel entrenamiento, cuando Erik le permite la entrada a su mente. Ha visto las zonas escabrosas antes, durante el rescate, cuando su mente era toda un torbellino de odio y dolor, pero esta vez es diferente, pues es Erik quien se abre por voluntad propia, permitiéndole compartir aquel recuerdo tan íntimo, tan delicado. Charles atesora aquel recuerdo en secreto también porque implica confianza, esa que Erik nunca le ha dado a nadie antes y que es más preciada para Charles que nada más.)

La tarde que dedican a Sean, cuando lo ve sonreírle desde el otro lado de la plataforma, abierto y en calma por primera vez, Charles no puede evitar pensar que daría todo, _todo_ porque aquel tiempo nunca acabara.

 

 

V

 

Cuando el día por fin llega, Charles se siente casi tentado a dar media vuelta y cancelar todo. Le cuesta mirar a los chicos –porque no son más que eso, pese a lo que Erik piense- subir al avión, sabiendo que cualquiera (o peor aún, _todos_ ) al caer la noche podría no volver a la mansión.

Así que se queda allí, de pie en medio del hangar, observándolos tomar posiciones con una sonrisa en los labios, como si todo aquello se tratase de un viaje escolar y no de detener una guerra nuclear, hasta que una mano se posa, cálida y pesada sobre su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien, Charles?

Solo quedan ellos dos en el hangar y Charles se gira para mirarlo de frente, leyendo en su rostro todo aquello que ya sabe, lo que aquel día significa para Erik. Es la venganza que ha esperado por años, la forma que ha elegido para exorcizar sus demonios, pero Charles también ve la duda y el miedo, todo aquello que Erik ha aprendido a amar en ese tiempo y que se niega a dejar atrás. La esperanza a la que Charles se ha aferrado desde el principio.

Y es un poco como la primera vez que se encuentran, la desesperación que siente Charles al saber que podría perderlo, no sólo ante Shawn sino ante sí mismo, y es aún peor que aquella primera vez, porque ahora lo conoce; porque ha visto sus sonrisas y sabe exactamente de que forma brillan sus ojos cuando comparten alguna broma silenciosa.

Así que Charles no responde y se limita a enterrar los dedos en su cabello, en su nuca, para atraerlo en un beso avasallante.  
No es, una vez más, lo que desearía; es torpe y desesperado, con el tiempo que se les escapa como arena, no lento y cuidadoso como debía haber sido la primera vez, pero Charles sabe que de alguna forma deberá bastar. Se funde contra su cuerpo cuando siente las manos de Erik en su espalda, acercándolo aún más, y lo besa casi fieramente, entregándolo todo en aquel instante, permitiéndose ser egoísta por una vez y tratando de poner en ese beso todo lo que nunca han podido poner en palabras antes.

 _Por favor, quédate, no quiero hacer eso sin ti. Eres mejor que todos ellos, eres importante. Eres todo lo que tengo. Por favor, por favor..._

Cuando se separan, con la respiración convertida en jadeos entrecortados, se limitan a mirarse en silencio, mientras Erik levanta una mano para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de Charles, antes de soltarlo y avanzar hacia el avión. Aquello no es una respuesta, pero Charles sabe que ha entendido. Sólo le queda, una vez más, confiar en que Erik tomará la decisión correcta.


End file.
